


Personal Firefighter

by ezaito



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Firefighter, Firefighters, Reader Insert, XReader, reader - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezaito/pseuds/ezaito
Summary: “Firefighter Rogers, if I were on fire, would you stop, drop, and roll with me?” You question laughing he flushes rolling his eyes at your horrible pick-up line.





	Personal Firefighter

Lighting the log you open your fireplace, sitting back on your ankles holding your hands out enjoying the warmth. “I thought it was fall, what happened?” Sighing you stand up taking a seat on the couch to read your book, thirty minutes in and your smoke alarm goes off.

 _“Smoke detected, alarm sounding in three, two one.”_  Dropping your book you bolt towards the fireplace throwing open all the windows as the smoke alarm blares throughout your apartment. Coughing you double check to make sure that the fireplace chimney trap was open, frowning when you see that it is, you hold your shirt up over your mouth to prevent the inhalation of smoke.

Turning towards your smoke alarm, you jump up trying to press the off button scowling with each attempt at your failure. “Why,” you jump, “Are smoke alarms,” stretching your arms up, “Always,” you jump your last-ditch attempt, “This high?” You grunt out landing on your feet staring up at it, as it gets louder. Huffing you race towards your kitchen dragging your chair over only to see that your boyfriend successfully shut it off.

“When did you get here?” You question dragging the kitchen chair back towards the table. “Two minutes ago, what happened?” Steve questions lifting his hand up to wave away the smoke. “That happened,” you point towards the fireplace. Lips quirking up he smiles at you making his way towards the kitchen he sets the groceries down before placing a kiss on your forehead.

Squatting down in front of the fireplace Steve checks to make sure the chimney trap is open, “I already did that and the windows are open as well,” you indicate towards the windows. “[Name] it’s fall,” he drawls chuckling at your frown, “Fall weather is not forty degrees out, its practically winter and I’m cold.” You pout Steve takes in your appearance trying hard not to laugh at you standing there in a scarf, hat, and gloves shivering.

Standing up he holds out his hand indicating for you to grab it. Huffing you place your hand in his smiling as his arms wrap around you, “Come here,” he replies leaning down to rub his nose against yours. “Whoa you are cold,” his baby blue eyes widen. “Told you, my nose is cold, my feet are cold, and my hands are cold. See?” Taking off your gloves, you shove your hands underneath his shirt he flushes jerking away from your touch.

“Keep me warm,” Steve tries to move your hands. “Let me put the groceries away and I’ll cuddle you alright?” He remarks, nodding you grab a blanket taking a seat on the couch occasionally coughing from the smoke. 

“Here,” he hands you a cup of tea indicating for you to scoot over. “Thanks,” you relish in the warmth nuzzling into his side. “Wow that smoke is strong, I should probably put it out,” he muses.  “If you dump water on it, it is only going to create more smoke,” you sing out.

“True, but you won’t be coughing as much,” Steve points out. “You’re trying to take away my warmth,” you pout. Laughing he tucks a strand of your hair behind your ear, “I’ll be your warmth,” he mutters leaning down to press a kiss against your lips.

“Mhm, Firefighter Rogers, put that flame out,” you all but shove him towards the fire eager to get back to kissing. Chuckling he grabs a pitcher from the kitchen filling it with water, making his way back towards the fireplace he halts before dumping it on it, “How about you go into the kitchen while I put this out? I don’t want you inhaling any more smoke,” nodding you drag the blanket behind you like a royal robe carefully cradling your cup of tea in your hands.

Steve dumps the water on the fire lifting his shirt up to prevent inhaling the black smoke, closing the gate he sits back to make sure the fire is completely out. Satisfied with his work Steve places the pitcher back onto the counter before sweeping you off your feet. Laughing you cuddle closer to him, “Let’s cuddle in the bedroom, allow the smoke to filter out,” he places a kiss on your forehead.

“Firefighter Rogers, if I were on fire, would you stop, drop, and roll with me?” You question laughing he flushes rolling his eyes as your horrible pick-up line.

Kicking open the door he unceremoniously drops you onto the bed yanking the blanket off your form closing the door behind him. Turning to face you, he runs a hand through his hair slowly making his way towards you, “Ma’am, I have to say. The fire might be out but you are still smoking hot,” kneeling on the bed he climbs up your body rubbing his nose against yours.

“Mhm that was good,” you laugh softly wrapping your hands around his neck to play with his hair leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips. “Good to know that cheesy pickup lines work on you,” Steve laughs wrapping his arms around your waist. “Hey guess what? I found a new gym, it’s called ‘My bed’ and you’re free to join,” you mutter snuggling closer to him smiling when you feel his chuckle vibrate against your chest.

Rolling you over, Steve shifts his body against yours, “Sign me up,” he mutters gathering your hands he holds them above your head chuckling softly as the sight of your gloves. “These are going to have to come off,” he states. “No, they’re keeping my hands warm,” you whine pressing your chest against his, Steve groans. “I’ve got a better use for your hands,” he whispers in your ear biting your neck making you blush.

 


End file.
